Pursuit of Happiness
by katpower95
Summary: Bella's the girl with a broken heart and Edward the boy that only wants what's best for her. Rosalie is the school's ice queen and Emmett is the boy who helps her forget about her past. Jasper is just another boy who likes girls and is Alice his next toy? AH. OOC. HEA. CanonCouples.


Isabella Marie Swan: 16 years old

Mary Alice Brandon: 16 years old

Rosalie Hale: 17 years old

Jasper Hale: 17 years old

Emmett McCarty: 18 years old

Edward Cullen: 18 years old

**Chapter One: Welcome to Forks**

Forks High Academy had a total of 445 students all whom mostly came from prestigious families. Tugging the end of my skirt lower, I squirmed under the curisous eyes of my fellow peers as they took a look at the new girl. Some of their eyes fell in disappointment as they looked at me and I knew why. While most had imagined an Arizona girl to be tall, tanned with blonde hair and an athletic body they were met with an awkward pale looking girl with short cropped black hair and a scrawny body. I, Mary-Alice Brandon, was nothing to look at.

"Hey! New girl! Nice hair!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled out. Everybody then started to laugh and I felt my cheeks heat up with blood.

Feeing my eyes tear up, I quickly walked to the front office trying my best to ignore the laughs and insults thrown at me. I walked with my head down when I suddenly bumped into somebody and fell down.

"Oh shit! Fuck. Im so sorry! Here. Let me help you." Trying my best to quickly gather her stuff I handed them to her while she accepted them and rubbed her forehead in a soothing way.

The girl was mumbling incoherent stuff under her breath and when she looked up at me I was meet with hard, cold eyes. "Watch where you're going freak."

The girl was pretty. In a way. She had dark circles under her violet eyes and her pale blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She looked as if she had been out partying too hard last night and had only gone home to change into the school's uniform. She stood quite tall being two heads taller than my 5'2 frame and looked me up and down while a look of realization came across her face.

"Oh. You're Mary-Alice right? New girl from Arizona?"

"Alice." I nodded and she rolled her eyes

"Whatever. Word of advice? Always watch where you're going. Next time something like this happens, they won't take as kindly as I did." With that, she pushed her way passed me and never looked back.

Entering the main office I was quickly greeted with warm smiles and welcoming voices. It was good to know that at least the staff here didn't seem like their students. was an elderly looking lady who tried her best to make me feel at ease and explained to me how the system here worked.

She handed me a pink slip, my schedule along with the school's map and the bell's schedule and spoke, "Now, once you've gotten your teachers to sign this slip, bring it back to me at the end of the day and once again welcome to Forks High Academy. Good luck sweetie! Oh-there she is! Right on time. Mary-Alice, I'd like you to meet Tanya. Tanya this here is Mary-Alice. Take her to her first class and be kind enough to allow her to join you at lunch. Okay? Now. You girls go on ahead to class. I've got a lot of work to do."

Tanya Denali was a pain in the ass. She talked as if she knew every single thing about everybody and never stayed quiet. I quickly realized that we shared about almost all of our classes when lunch came and she rose out of her seat behind mines to join me.

"Hi Mary-Alice. Enjoying your day here so far?" She linked her arm through mine and started to make her way to the cafeteria. So far nobody had made an attempt to talk at me and I was okay with that.

"It's Alice." I mumbled. I've been telling her since she first spoke to me to address me as Alice but it looks like she never got the hint. "And no," I continued on, "this school is full of arrogant pricks and bitches who look down on me as if I were some peasant."

She scrunched up her nose and it made her face look even more less apealing. Tanya was a fair skinned girl with bleached hair and a nose too big for her face. Her dark blue eyes were caked with eyeliner and mascara and her two front teeth had a smudge of red lipstick on them. Apart from that, if I thought I had the body of a boy Tanya sure as hell knew that she had the body of one.

"Its not that bad. Once you get to know all of my friends you'll regret ever saying that! Plus, if you don't hang out with us you'll be stuck with the freshman! Or even worse, them!"

What she pointed at made me stop dead in my tracks as I looked at the most perfectly human beings on this earth, and when the boyish looking boy with a mess of blonde curls looked my way and winked, I knew I was gone.


End file.
